The Dead Or Alive Tournamet 0
by Nosfera2
Summary: Takes place before the happenings of Dead or Alive 1 yet is freakishly linked to the happenings of Dead or Alive 3. Read to find out how!


Dead or Alive Tournament 0 

Authors notes:  I do not own any of the dead or alive characters mentioned in this fic.

Key: **Bold=**Quotes

        _Italics=_Memories__

Normal=Present time

       **_Italic-bold=_**Flashbacks**__**

****Underlined= Titles

The Beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every battle must begin with a hero.  And that hero has to defeat a villain.  But what happens if there is no hero there in time?  Will the darkness prevail?  Or will fate place someone, something to stop it.  There is no telling.  Time it seems, will be the master of this fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The buzzing lights flickered down the cold, dark, damp hallway, what resembled more of a hospital than a corridor.  The dark, oak doors lined the hallway and seemed alien in this light blue, narrow passage.  Moth's flickered at the lights, as there were no windows to be found.  The place looked empty, baron, as though nothing or no one had been there for years.  The wallpaper was already peeling off and graffiti could be seen up the walls where young vandals had broken in and decided it would be a good idea to deface it.  The place was derelict, hollow.  No furniture to be found.  Not even a trace of human life…

…but for the shadows what played there…

…hunting…

…stalking…

…endlessly watching as nothing stirred…

…they were waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyo-Kune-Shiao" read the flickering neon light above the dojo.  Great glass bay windows were in the front and people could see inside the room.  It was padded, with paper sliding doors at the side, with punch bags and kendo sticks on racks around the edges, and in the middle stood two people, and two people alone.  One was a male.  He was tall and well built, his muscles seemed to bulge out as if they were stuck on.  He was about 6 foot 2 and had shoulder blonde hair and huge blue eyes.  He was wearing a black Karate suit with a black belt wrapped around his waist.  

The other was a woman, but she wasn't frail.  She seemed to match him in height, and had light brown hair what reached to the base of her neck.  Her face was one of beauty and innocence.  Her body moved in synchronization with her breathing, long, heavy breaths.  She wore a yellow crop top with dark blue jeans which hung below her hips, exposing a slight bit of the black thong she had on underneath.

Man:  Andrea… if your serious about learning the way of Hyo-Kune-Shiao then your going to have to start coming to training in the proper clothes!

Andrea: Oh shut up Karl.  Just because I kicked your ass just now doesn't mean that you can tell me what to wear.  I'm more than capable of doing the things you can do, and more!

Karl:  Yeah, sure.  Well can you do this…

The man ran up to the punch bag and leaped at it with his right foot first and his left foot second, kicking the bag and making him flip off of it doing a back-flip, landing on his feet.

Andrea: Sure thing.  But check this…

She backed up against the wall in the corner, so she had her back on one wall and her shoulder was pressed up against the glass window.  Then in one quick movement, she jumped, kicked off from the glass and in mid-air, kicked off from the other wall which sent her flying through the air, kicking the chain what held up the punch bag and snapping it, making it fall down before she landed on her feet.

Karl: Good Andrea.  I see you have been practicing your kicks.

Andrea: Well, I'm a lonely girl, so all I have is practicing

Karl: Andrea… you need to get laid.  Chill out a bit

 Andrea: Thanks for the offer Karl, but I think I'll pass

Karl: Ok, your loss.

Andrea: Yeah, sure its not

Karl: Still have your sense of "humor" I see.  

Andrea: ha, still got your ego I see.  I'm going to head off now ok? I've got work tomorrow and its already 1. A.m. Talk to you soon Karl

Karl: Ok, sure thing. Bye

Andrea: Bye

Andrea approached the paper door and slid it across but before she could take a step into the hall…

Karl: Oh Andrea! I've forgot to tell you.

Andrea: Tell me what?

Karl: Well next week there's going to be some sort of tournament with fighters from all different countries and styles of fighting.

Andrea: Sorry Karl, I would accept normally but a week isn't long enough to prepare

Karl: Well make it, because I've already signed us up for it

Andrea: you did WHAT!!! WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME?!

Karl: There's a cash prize…

Andrea fell silent at the sound of this.

Andrea: How big a cash prize?

Karl: $50, 000, 000

Andrea couldn't believe it. 50 MILLION dollars!!! 

Andrea: I'm not sure…

Karl: What isn't there to be sure of? Andrea, do you think I would have signed you up for it if I didn't think you were up to it?  You can win, I know you can, just don't doubt your ability

Andrea: hmm………

Karl: $50, 000, 000.  And how much do you get a year at "Chuckies Burger Joint"?

Andrea: … $25, 000 a year…

Karl: And this is one tournament.  You could BUT Chuckies burger joint with all that money

Andrea: … Ok… I'll do it

Karl: That's the spirit!

Andrea: I'm going to need more info about all the other fighters and styles what are being used in it though, I'm not going into this one blind

Karl: It's all here in this leaflet

Karl handed Andrea a yellow leaflet and on it read "The DEAD or ALIVE Tournament.  Extreme fighting" 

Andrea: Extreme?

Karl: Look, just think about it

Andrea looked back at the leaflet.  "10 Combatants will be fighting with different styles of martial arts from all over the world.  The prize… a check for $50 million dollars".

Andrea: hmm… does it say anything about the fighters?

Karl: On the back.  It doesn't have names but it has the different styles

Andrea flipped over the little yellow leaflet and on the back she saw the list. "The different styles what will be used are:

Hyo-Kune-Shiao

Pro wrestling

Muay Thai 

Ninjitsu

Drunken Boxing

Go Kan Ryu

Anubian Style

Tai Chi Quan

And Jeet-Kune-Do"

Andrea: There's only 9 styles but 10 fighters?

Karl: I've signed us BOTH up Andrea.  You never know, we could end up against each other in the finals!

Andrea: Now there's an interesting thought

They both laughed for a little while and joked about all the different styles the other fighters are going to use.

Andrea looked at her watch.  It read 2.14 am. 

Andrea: SHIT.  I'm going home now alright? I'll swing by tomorrow. Talk to you later Karl

Karl: Sure.  Bye Andrea

Andrea: Bye

Andrea left the dojo and began walking down the empty street and into the light of the new dawn.  


End file.
